Scenario: Fashion Trends of the 2010s
The fashions of the 2010s (also called "the Teens" or "the Tens") will be characterized by a return of the radical 1980s fashion mixed with the more low key early-mid 1990s fashions and conservative 1940s and 1950s fashion combined with modern, somewhat radical styles. Older fashion from the 2000s lingered throughout the earlier part of the decade until going out of style in 2016 and 2017. Currently, as of 2018, many 2000s fashions such as striped polo shirts and brand name T-shirts/hoodies are only seen at the clearance rack in big box stores and in thrift stores such as Goodwill. For the first few years (2011-2012), clothing styles will remain largely conservative, echoing those of the previous decades of the 1990s and 2000s, namely: *Three-piece business suits for professional men and pantsuits for professional women. *Informal wear which includes T-shirts, polo shirts, denim jeans, plaid shirts, western shirts, flannel shirts, demin jackets, cardigans, baseball caps, shorts, hot pants, midriff tops, skirts, cargo pants, boots, sneakers, uggs, crocs, and, of course, flip-flop sandals. *Emo and scene will continue to exist but in a lighter form, but a drop in all other subcultures with an exception of redneck. Raver clothing begins to rise. Hipster and hepcat inspired subcultures will be the norm - a comeback of the original 1940s hipster will take place from 2014-2019ish along with a decline of the Apple loving coffee shop hipster. Interestingly enough, several retro styles will also make a comeback, including: *Porkpie hats, newsboy caps, suspenders, and wingtip shoes. These are popular in the 1940s and these styles of fashions were coming back as early as 2012 and are becoming mainstream in the later end of the decade circa 2016-2019. *1940s, 1950s and 1980s hairstyles will find new life among women during this period. Hairstyles for men will be a throwback to the 1940s, 1950s and 1980s combined with newer haircuts often hanging down nearly to the eyes. The "man bun" which is a variance on the ponytail that some men with longer hair wear became popular around 2015 and will still continue to be popular for the rest of the decade. Side ponytails, hair shaved on the side with women, bun on the top of head, and pigtails will become new hairdos. A shorter 1920s-1960s style hairdo like the beehive will become popular by the later end of the decade circa 2019. *Greaser fashion comeback. Elvis like hair again and Buddy Holly glasses by the late end of the decade. Buddy Holly type glasses are popular circa 2014. *Women begin to wear more skirts and dresses at the job than pantsuits around 2016-2017. *Dresses and skirts become more common as casual wear for all ages, especially teenagers after 2012-2013. As the decade progresses and the majority of the Baby Boom generation begins to retire, Gen Xers and Millennials will come to the fore in society. With their ascension will come certain changes in styles, including: *Utilitarian ensembles borrowing from Iraq War (2003-11) military garb; camouflage fabrics of various color schemes will be very much in vogue. Russian, Scandinavian (Lapland) and Eastern European style fashion will be common *Business styles will become more and more informal as freelance and telecommuting jobs become more common. For instance, by 2019, the necktie will be largely obsolete, as they remind people of corrupt Wall Street executives and various politicians. By the time half the decade had passed, suits were becoming rarer and rarer. However, thin blazer like jackets will become increasingly popular with young males (primarily, eventually young females as well) ultimately replacing the "Hoodie" as the most common outer top of youths. Hoodies will eventually become clothing for people with lower incomes since the fabric to make hoodies are inexpensive and many of them are imported from overseas from sweatshops. Hoodies will appear more like cardigans and will be worn mainly outside for warmth in colder locations as a layer, especially with the more upper incomes, while the lower income people will still continue to wear traditional hoodies. Denim and leather jackets will be common. The sweater and flannel/lumberjack top will be common as winter clothing with an addition to neck scarf. Many up-and-coming business leaders will take fashion cues from moguls such as Steve Jobs from Apple and Mark Zuckerberg fron Facebook. *Most of the population will wear functional clothing made from inexpensive fabrics offered at big box stores. This will be a consequence of the ever-widening financial crisis begun in 2008. More elegant clothing styles from pre 2008 recession times will comeback in the later part of the decade with a slowly returning middle class. *Recycling clothing and hand-me-downs will be common throughout the 2010s with the lower economy, especially with celebrities. Mixing and matching of clothing will be a standard. *Many major retailers in shopping malls (for example Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister), etc, especially for teenagers and twenty somethings, will continue to rapidly lose customers and sales as more online and more interest in independent retail shops will become more popular. The generation that were loyal customers to these brands are now currently entering adulthood and are starting to comply to more business attire while they are entering the workforce. Category:Social